


Night Shift

by fredbassett



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: John finds Rodney working late and decides it’s time he took a much-needed break.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Kudos: 52





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).

> This was written way back in 2009 and was my first foray into SGA fandom.

ohn pushed open the door to the lab and let it fall shut, noisily, earning him a glare from Rodney.

“Yes, Colonel?”

“It’s late.”

“Yes, yes, I’m aware of the time.”

“It’s 4am, McKay. You haven’t stopped work in 12 hours.”

Rodney opened his mouth to protest, but a glance at the time on his computer screen, coupled with a loud rumble from his stomach, made him close it again without comment.

“Catch.” A sandwich packet flew through the air and was deftly fielded.

John watched as Rodney wolfed the food down. The production of a large chocolate bar brought forth an appreciative smile and even a mutter of thanks.

“You really must be exhausted,” grinned John, which earned him a glare. “Bed, McKay. Now.”

“I just need …” Rodney waved a land vaguely at a litter of papers surrounding him.

“You need to get some sleep.”

“I need to get some peace and quiet!”

“Bed.” The word was delivered quietly, but with force. The tone alone would have been enough to make one of John’s marines scurry for cover, but on Rodney, it had no more effect than water on a duck’s back.

“Give me five minutes, Sheppard.”

John leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. “Five minutes and counting, McKay.”

Five minutes later, to the second, John pushed himself away from the wall and stepped up behind Rodney, slipping his hands onto the other man’s shoulders and starting to knead at the tense muscles. He was half-expecting a protest but, to his surprise, all Rodney did was lean back against him, eyes falling shut with obvious exhaustion.

John slid his hands forward, running his fingers down over Rodney’s chest to tease at his nipples through the thin material of his tee-shirt. Rodney arched his back, pressing upwards into John’s touch.

“Bed.”

This time the order met with no protest. Rodney saved the document he’d been working on, swept the papers into one heap, dropped the sandwich packet into a bin and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet and escorted through deserted corridors to his room.

Once inside, John closed the door and locked it, then propelled Rodney over to the bed. For once, the other man seemed to have gone beyond the stage of argument, allowing John to tug his boots off before he settled his legs on the bed.

John stared down at him, half-expecting Rodney to start snoring immediately. Instead, the other man grinned lazily up at him and started to undo the belt on his trousers. John reached out and rubbed one nipple between finger and thumb, watching it harden under the material of Rodney’s tee-shirt. He subjected the other one to the same treatment.

With an impatient snort, Rodney grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head, flinging it carelessly onto the floor. His nipples were pebble-hard. John bent down, running his tongue around one of the pink nubs and sucking it into his mouth. Rodney gave a small, satisfied sigh, followed by a wiggle of his hips.

John chuckled. It was clear that Rodney now had something more pressing than sleep on his mind, judging by the bulge in his trousers. John tugged at the zipper and ran his fingers over Rodney’s half-hard cock, stroking him through the thin cotton of his boxers. That earned him another satisfied sigh.

Rodney’s eyes had fallen shut and on this occasion it was clear that John was going to have to do all the work. With brisk efficiency, he stripped off the remainder of Rodney’s clothes. The scientist settled himself comfortably back onto the bed covers, spreading his thighs invitingly. John leaned forwards and blew softly across the head of Rodney’s cock, watching as it swelled to full hardness, without even needing to be touched.

With the tip of his tongue, John lightly traced the vein on the underside, from root to tip. A bead of translucent moisture appeared. John wrapped his lips around the head of Rodney’s cock and flicked his tongue at the slit, enjoying the sharp tang of pre-come.

Rodney made a small noise in the back of his throat which went straight to John’s dick.

John pulled back slightly and slipped to his knees by the side of the bed, allowing himself easier access to his lover’s body. With one hand, he reached up to tease Rodney’s nipples, while with the other, he stroked gently over Rodney’s balls. The twin sensations predictably caused Rodney’s cock to jump. John smiled, and went back to laving it with his tongue.

He could smell the musk of Rodney’s arousal now and feel the slight trembling in his lover’s thighs. He slid his lips around Rodney’s cock, sucking hard, using his hands to keep the other man’s hips pressed down onto the bed while he eased the thick shaft into his mouth, taking Rodney as deeply as he could without gagging.

Rodney moaned and strained against the pressure of John’s hands. Starting slowly, John slid his mouth up and down the length of Rodney’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head on every pass. His fingers gripped Rodney’s hips tightly, refusing to let his lover take an active part in their encounter, knowing that the inability to thrust his way to a rapid orgasm would only heighten Rodney’s pleasure.

He could feel the trembling in his lover’s thighs now and knew Rodney was getting close to the edge. He also knew this wasn’t the time to draw things out longer than strictly necessary. Rodney needed sleep, and he needed it quickly.

John established an easy rhythm, his lips sliding up and down his lover’s silky smooth skin while his other hand played with Rodney’s balls. He dropped his other hand to the fastenings of his own trousers, freeing his dick from the confines of his underwear and stroking himself in time with the movement of his mouth on his lover’s taut flesh.

Rodney wasn’t the only one who was close now. John shifted position slightly, thrusting into his fist, using his own pre-come to slick himself. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. One hand wasn’t enough to prevent Rodney’s hips bucking and the head of Rodney’s cock hit the back of John’s throat, hard. A moment later, he felt his lover’s balls tighten and then Rodney was coming, salty fluid flooding John’s mouth in a rush. He swallowed hard and felt heat pool in his own belly. One quick jerk of his hand and John hit his own climax, gasping around Rodney’s dick.

John’s head rested on his lover’s stomach as he gentled Rodney through the small aftershocks of orgasm. He could feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing and hear the rapid thudding of Rodney’s heart.

With a small, satisfied snuffle, Rodney shifted position onto his side and draped one arm around John’s shoulders. A moment later, his breathing deepened and the encircling arm went slack. John remained on his knees until he was certain that Rodney was indeed asleep, then he came carefully to his feet, and went in search of a blanket.

Rodney’s eyelashes fluttered slightly when John tucked the soft folds of material around him, but he didn’t awaken, nor did he stir when John washed his hands in the bathroom, then dabbed with a wet cloth at the mess he’d left behind on the floor. The most he got by way of a reaction was a soft wiffle in response to the light kiss he pressed onto Rodney’s temple, before he dimmed the lights and left his lover to what remained of a night’s sleep.

And if anyone disturbed Rodney before midday at the earliest, they would have John Sheppard to answer to.


End file.
